Tatters
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "You can't die Cam. I'll get you out. Alive, alright. I have to." A take on episode 7 'Sacrifice 99 to Fool One'. And then one for episode 12-13 'Code Act: Transposition'. "Johnny, I made the wrong choice at every single turn, that ends today."
1. Trick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Deception, 2018' or its characters etc I just love the premises of the story & magic. Plus the actors are awesome.

 **M Note:** I consider this more of a gentle nudge in the right direction like practice. Anyway, it's a simple one shot for this nice fandom. Kind of like a 'fix it' fic.

 **Summary:** "You can't die Cam. I'll get you out. Alive, alright. I have to." A take on episode 7 'Sacrifice 99 to Fool One'

* * *

"Four down. One to go. I can do this." Jonathan takes a shaky breath knowing he has about 30 seconds to go before the vault shuts.

He can do this. He can save the last man. He is Jonathan Black. Last time he checked he could do anything.

Well alright with a few exceptions-accounting for the law and all.

C'mon man. There is no way he can fail at this. For starters he was Cameron Black for the longest time, his shadow anyway.

He fooled the world. Well deceived them, it sounds less devious.

His brother. Cam has to be safe or a warning from Agent Daniels won't be enough to stop him from killing The Mystery Woman.

The world's greatest magician. Without a doubt at least one of the top three. He can do anything he sets his mind to. Just has to focus.

 _Depressurization will begin in 15 seconds._

That warning is the furthest thing from helpful at the moment and he is feeling more anxious than before because doubt isn't a mistress he's used to playing with.

He has to save Henri even if he didn't like him from the get-go.

Running back to the vault isn't of any use because the door has closed. Henri is screwed unless he can get it open.

"The vault sucked the air out. I couldn't save him." Johnathan is losing hope as he looks from Agent Daniels back to Henri. Trying to reassure the two of them when he says."I can't just let him die."

The words 'I refuse' are quickly becoming his mantra. There is absolutely no way he is going to let this man down. No one is dying on his watch today especially not a French international financer.

Whether he is crooked or not.

For all he knows this guy could know The Mystery Woman personally and even if he doesn't he might be a lead to finding his twins location quicker.

Plus he doesn't want to see him die that's some scary ass shit. In all honesty he does not need or want that in his life.

This isn't gangland.

With a renewed spirit he pulls at the vault handle harder grunting in frustration when it doesn't budge in the slightest and wanting to throw F-bombs when he realizes the numbers on the keypad are not lighting up to signal whether the code is right or wrong.

As soon as he says the words he sees the missing members of his team and he suddenly realized that he feels a lot better with their presence because they are the smartest people he knows. They can help him do anything.

 _That bastard Henri deserves to die._

He does not agree with that. So is therefore honestly surprised when Gunter says that out loud even though the guy is too preoccupied gulping for vastly dissipating oxygen.

A part of him wonders if it hurts as much as it seems to because the scene before him will be burned into his nightmares for months to come.

"It's not Henri!" The words linger in the room and the looks of shocked realization dawned on the members of the team.

"What, no." The revelation takes the team by surprise and it has been a minute when he is starting to piece things together.

If it is not Henri then..

There is the very real possibility that he just got one-upped by an Illusionist...

Him.

Him?

Just who in the world is better than him?

Oh..shit

Feeling his shoulders sag he assumes that they probably forced Cameron to help this guy fix his disguise.

That's it. He cracked the mystery. He's a genius. Okay that's pushing it. But he still solved it.

And yet instead of gloating there is a nagging feeling. One he wants to ignore. It lingers an instant too long so he decides to give in.

His blood runs cold as he takes a second to look into the now definite stranger's eyes and it got him a little late at first.

 _Cam, he's like lightning. You blink and you'll miss him.._

.

"Cam! Cameron!" He feels himself start to lose it as he pounds on the door frantically. A madman until Dina slapped him. Efficiently centering him enough to rationalize.

"I get that you are scared but hitting the door won't help you. Now think, how can we get him out."

His eyes focus on her as her words snapped him out of it better than the pain but he doesn't fault her, she has a point.

Hysterics won't save him.

Cameron pulled at his mask and stared at him with sheer terror one moment then sorrow even though Jonathan's refused to acknowledge it.

That he might have seen acceptance reluctant as it may be because this is just impossible.

Cameron Black does not give up.

It's not part of his character description, won't ever be under any circumstance.

The next moment he saw that Cameron was on the floor gasping for air that was longer available. Looking the same as a gaping fish and he heart broke all over again with each passing second.

"In total we have almost four maybe six minutes tops." If Cameron tried meditation or to recall our old escape routines. He's still laying on the ground staring into space and Jonathan has to tear his eyes away if he wants to survive this ordeal and get his brother out.

"Houdini is our hero, for good reason. You have to do him proud. You hear Cam. Remember the rule of three."

Jonathan is tapping on the glass and he knows it's bullet proof. He needs to think of a plan. Anything to get Cameron out.

Jonathan thinks he might start hyperventilating so he whispered the 'stop' to himself and it feels as if time itself has obliged for him.

He can do this.

"I've got an ambulance on standby and a SWAT team is on the way." Kay looks at him and then at the window where Cameron is now sprawled out on the ground.

Not dead hopefully. She is praying that he isn't dead.

"I just got word that the security system is still down. There's nothing we can do." She had to say that. She is not in the business of giving false hope but she wants to be wrong. Has to be.

Jordan frowned then looked around frantically. "M-hold on. Maybe there is. Give me a minute." He ran out the room then back to the communication box.

He has to remove the device from it. It's a long shot but he has to try something. "You can't outhack me son. I'm one of the best. I just need mathematics."

"You do that. I will check in with the curator and staff." Gunter started for the other direction to find them as Dina headed for the camera room to debrief the SWAT team.

"Okay. When I was bored or had nothing better to do while waiting for Cameron to speed it up so that I'd go onstage and finish the trick. I'd check out seemingly random things to pass the time and could 'probably' help me in the future."

He's rambling. Usually that is Cam's go to move when he nervous and he always does so with a purpose.

Usually it's to stall. Anyway he is borrowing it now. Unapologetic.

"Like a zombie Survival Guide or some stupid thing like that. In one of the scenarios there was a bank."

He is looking at the vault walls as he continues. It doesn't help that he is beginning to think of this as a riddle because The Mystery Woman had called him a pawn in her scheme.

"Truth be told. I am not sure if this is accurate or not but the keypad lock can't be the only one right. The only way to open the door. I mean shouldn't there be a regular keyhole somewhere to act as a backup to the keypad and timer. A backup plan for the backup."

"If all else fails. Is there something stonger than an oxy-fuel torch or a diamond saw blade. A laser. Anything. If we can't cut the door let's start on the wall or the roof."

"I just need an opening. Cameron, my brother needs to survive. No matter what it costs." He looks at the gaurds then watched as the SWAT team came into view.

.

.

"Johnathan I've got some bad news and I know the timing couldn't be worse." Kay took the handcuffs off and sat down next to him. Handing him a cup of coffee and a muffin. Not mentioning that she knows he's been skipping out on some meals.

The team has set a rotation to check up on Cameron when Johnathan is in his cell until 7 p.m. and he is only allowed out for a hour a day until his brother's recovery.

With all the correct permissions and forms filed of course.

Most of the time he can be seen pacing with one or two members of the team at a time because they've still got cases to solve. Still they all manage to visit and keep him updated and company.

"What is it?" He's thinking it is about Cameron because they won't let him near the ICU. That was done as a precautionary step because the FBI continues to consider him at flight risk.

Had he wanted to escape he would have done so long ago. They should know this by now. It's insulting.

Does he need a ventilator for longer than expected. Is he having some other complications. Is..is he...nope.

No, he refuses to think about it further.

"The Mystery Woman. She's gone. I've gotten word that the FBI has issued a BOLO." He lets out a sigh of relief and a chuckle for good measure.

"On the plus side Cameron is now well enough to be on respiratory intubation. His doctor wanted to let you know personally but I told him I could handle it. By the weeks end he is assuming Cam won't need it."

The FBI still has him in custody on the pretense of his continued valuable contribution to the investigation.

Handing out assurance after assurance to the prison, DA's office while making sure media, third party or otherwise doesn't catch whiff of the situation.

"Great. It took him long enough. It's been a three weeks. I'm beginning to miss him." He rubs at the back of his neck and takes a bite of the muffin.

Jonathan holds up his cup meeting her gaze as he says. "Thank you." And she knows what he means so she touches his shoulder saying 'no need' then withdrawing to grab a magazine while they wait.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry I kicked your ass. I just thought you'd fucked Jordan up then Mike. I couldn't let that slide even if I could have lived with the second one at first. Mike's grown on me. We might even be friends although I'll call it civil for now."

Johnathan smiles at him whilst somehow still managing to look sincere. He grabs a pitcher of water and a cup debating on whether to do a magic trick or not but at the state that Cameron's currently in it'll probably go over his head.

Knowing him though he'd still appreciate it but he decides against it. When he hears him breathe again. It's a beautiful sound. One that is overshadowed when he hears him speak again.

It's been so long. He missed him more than sunshine or his own bed. He missed him more than the cheers from the crowds in Las Vegas.

It reminds him of the first time he went New York. How he got lost when missing his stop on the subway and found himself in Harlem.

Thanks to just going with it and walking aimlessly through the streets instead of trying to find his way back to Cam or the team before he knew where he was he was standing in front of the Apollo Theater.

How exciting that he had found it. How alive and happy he'd felt. Then ashamed of himself because he had wanted Cameron to see it with him but thinking it selfish at the time because the world hadn't known of him yet.

Cameron's voice brought him back to the present when he yawns then spoke.

"Yeah. That wasn't fun. At all for me. And yet I'm proud of you. You, you did good. I'm alive because of you. Thank you for not giving up on me. Could've sworn I was a goner. You have no idea how scary that was."

Cameron is glad to be alive. To have Jonathan beside him here, safe. Wondering what his brother had done to make sure he was the first person he saw not that he's complaining but he hopes Mike and Kay didn't get into too much trouble to make this happen.

He looks at the table next to him looking at the sheets on the bed as he sits up and Jonathan hands him a glass of water.

Advising him to drink the water slowly. To finish it because he has got to be thirsty after sleeping so much.

He takes a few sips without question before chugging it because he doesn't have time for this. He wants to get up already.

And he tries to move only to have Jonathan give him a warning look so he stops and settles down. Looking at the empty glass in his hand and giving it back to Jonathan.

After drinking a little more he makes a noise of discomfort because now that he is fully awake and he just sits here he realizes that even yawning or clearing his throat hurts his throat and he wonders why he hasn't seen a doctor in sight.

Or a nurse, they are always welcome in his life.

Then he assumes Kay has officers standing outside his door to stall. Protect him even.

"I bet."

The words, the way they came out makes him feel like he just stepped on a landmine and his eyes snapped up to meet his brother's.

Jonathan is not looking at him. Instead looking at the bedsheets as if they hold him captive like a spell or a pretty distraction.

He fucked up.

And he is just realized that now.

Jonathan had to wait and watch as he died. Almost died. He definitely thinks he died at one point in the ambulance.

Suffocated in that vault, alone and scared.

The feeling of helplessness must have been unbearable. It must have hurt.

"You uh" his voice cracked but he forced himself to continue as he finally managed to keep and hold his gaze. Only to be cut off by his brother rather quickly.

"You had me real worried Cameron. Never scare me like that again. And you can bet your ass it wasn't just me that put in the work. It was a group effort. Including your FBI friends. They all came through for you. Pulled out all the stops."

Johnathan pulled him into a tight hug. Crying as he burried his face into his brother's shoulder. Backing up after a few minutes and kisses his forehead. His fingers tracking a scar he hadn't seen on his brother's flesh before.

Granted he hasn't been allowed in unsupervised. And even then most of the meetings are cut short because Kay or Mike have to go back to work.

A feeling of raw emotions threatening to take over again because it seems like he has been crying every three or four minutes.

"I know. You're just the first person I've seen so you get the credit all to yourself for the time being." Cameron reached out to pull him back in because there is no reason not to and he missed him too.

"I love you so that means you have to stay alive. You got that." Jonathan's words are quiet in tone but it only serves to drive a deeper impact if Cameron's gawking is an indication. Only to nod and say 'okay Johnny' with drowsy conviction.

It's good enough for Jonathan, he doesn't care that in the morning he will wake up in prison or that the Mystery Woman found a way to elude them yet again.

Suddenly he hears laughter and Cam say the words he had not thought he would hear joyously.

"We won!" His mouth and jaw hurts, well no it feels really sore. Boy is this just not his day.

Still Cameron feels a sense of mirth.

Does not remember feeling anywhere close to it other than on a stage before an awed and starstruck crowd.

Now they can go and only focus on, be concerned with re-opening the case proving Jonathan's innocence before a court of law.

Johnathan can have his life back. This time it will be different. Not half assed. No more secrets. No more lies or hiding. Just freedom and an open road.

Or sky.

He kept his promise. He is so giddy he could cry. Happy cry. It'd be fantastic. And Johnny would be welcome to leave the life if he wanted. He could be normal.

Well as normal as a Black could be. Their family history revolves around magic and eccentric personalities so maybe straying too far was a stretch.

"Not quite..Yet. But I assure you, it's not as bad as it sounds." The words leave him more confused than he ought to be but he's reasoned it to just being a temporary haze.

Cameron looks at Jonathan. Immediately noticing that his eyes are red and puffy. Obviously he has been crying now but that's not all there is to it.

Knowing that Jonathan clearly has not slept and he must be hungry because he's looking a little skinny.

He looks like shit and Cameron wants to laugh because he knows it is like looking at a mirror.

Still he is putting on a smile for him. There's a glint in his eyes hinting at something more dangerous than just mischief.

Like the fire in him has reawakened. A phoenix.

God, he loves this idiot but he shouldn't be so eager to put himself in danger. He himself experienced more than enough for the both of them.

It's obvious that Jonathan is already planning on a retaliation. Oh brother.

"The Lynx was the answer to her latest riddle. Did you know that?" He's been all work for the past days before the incident. Now that he can breathe again he is not going to waste it.

"Yeah. I gave it to her. The diamond leads to a greater fortune. Belonging to the Rockefeller family."

Jonathan reached to touch his hair and Cameron wants to say 'what are you doing' because Johnny is only all affection and nice when he wants to apologize for something or ask him for something not exactly easy or shall he say 100% legal to obtain.

At least that is how it worked before being prisoned for a crime he didn't commit.

Still he finds himself leaning towards his touch and relaxing enough to let out a sigh of relief as be blinks all too easily.

"You don't care about the money or finding the treasure. You want to beat her and the other player(s) at thier game."

Cameron feels the world start to spin on its axis and he thinks it odd at first, that something is wrong here but he is safe and with Jonathan.

Death can't touch him. Not when he is so close to having everything he has ever wanted. He chucked it to be whatever medicine is pumping into his veins.

"You want revenge but more than that. You want your life back. What's left of it because you can never go into hiding again. Not unless you lie."

He looks to his right trying to find his most prized possession only to see a vase with flowers, some get well cards and a few opened boxes of chocolate.

And hears Johnathan mumble the words. 'You weren't going to eat them' and 'they are really good. You should have woken up sooner' then 'sorry but not really'.

"Keep them. But hey can you do me a favor. Find my deck and give it to Kay no uh no give it to Jordan or Dina first. We may need a back up copy in case the FBI decides to keep the information as evidence."

Cameron shuts his eyes and he wants to know who took his deck of cards right now because its importance is paramount. What if it fell in the vault of into the wrong hands.

All of his hard work for nothing? That would suck. So he won't think about that right now.

He wrote down some information on a few of them. Addresses for two of the safe houses and the location to a number of pieces of stolen art.

It had been easier than he had expected whilst being kidnapped but he had done it. He thinks he should get a medal or better yet see if he can use it to help lower Jonathan's sentence.

All in all it was a job well done. A harrowing experience sure and for all his finesse and showsmanship all he has to himself, to show for it is medical bills he doesn't want to think about right now.

"I got a plan. You just need to trust me. I won't run, I've got this." Jonathan's words take a minute to set in and by the time he has got some form of an idea as to what he is going to do.

The world begins to spin and he doesn't even have the motor skills to say 'oh fuck you' because he is knocked out again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cam." Johnathan looks at the door as Mike knocked. Giving him a heads-up that he has three minutes left.

 _He's the master of deception._

* * *

 **M Note 2:** The rule of three; is often referring to mathmatics, C++ programming, computer programming, statistics, medicinal chemistry, writing, photography, witchcraft and bad omens/the idiom but the best known would be survival.

It's basically stating that humans/people can survive three minutes of severe bleeding, without breathable air like when unconscious, or in icy water. Survive three hours in a harsh environment -extreme heat or cold. Three days without drinkable water & three weeks without food. (Got the source from mainly Google and some from books in a library.)

In the fic Jonathan just gave Cameron something to focus on. Or it could be code for magic, the team and showsmanship idk.


	2. Expansion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Deception, 2018' or its characters etc I just love the premises of the story & magic. Plus the actors are awesome.

 **M Note:** I thought I'd add one for Jonathan cause he should have a turn. And am low-key shipping him with the Mystery Woman but they work well as rivals so take your pick.

Have you seen the show 'Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed'? If you have not, it's just awesome. I definitely recommend it.

All right I fixed some of the mistakes on here. Thanks for reading. There's also fics on Ao3 in the 'Deception 2018' tag being added frequently. Just wanted to put up some exposure.

* * *

Cameron has been out of the hospital and back on cases for the FBI. A full week now.

Running around town with Kay and Mike catching criminals instead of cracking the case that actually matters, that should be everything to him.

Bailing him out of prison.

A week of the Mystery Woman or how they had so affectionately dubbed her M.W. going MIA.

Seriously she went dark and that has him questioning her whereabouts or if she's still alive somewhere.

He has to see her again for professional rivalry purposes obviously. And because Cameron isn't so keen or inclined towards visiting much anymore unless it is to ask him to help out with a case that he honestly could not care less about.

It is not his job and he wants it to stop but he doesn't tell Cam because it seems like his brother is growing fond of the FBI work and not just the employees there.

Jonathan wonders if Cameron has nightmares. Of the vault. Of not being able to breathe or almost dying because he does.

He lies awake in his cell half the time plotting his revenge on the Mystery Woman and the other half hoping Cameron doesn't get shot.

More than that however he must admit she awoke something within him.

Has him wondering for the first time in his life what a life without hovering behind Cameron like his shadow would be like.

He had talked about it not really considering it but throwing it out there to his team. To Cameron on the day of the last 'big' show. Before all of this came down and he was incarcerated for crime he did not commit

"Johnny!" Cameron doesn't wait for the door to fully open before runs up to him. Taking the air out of him as he is hugging him tightly.

He hears Jonathan speak the words 'hey Jordan, Gunter' against his shirt because he has not let him go yet.

"Tell us everything." Cameron was so worried, still is as he sits down and looks at him expectingly waiting for the answers.

Looking impatient but Johnny knows his brother is scared for him. And he feels a little upset that Dina didn't show up with the group.

"Someone put a hit on me and when it didn't go their way, killed the messenger. I don't think that he died because he fucked up however. It could have been a message. Saying someone is watching. That I'm not untouchable in here or even though I work with the Feds."

Jonathan thinks it was the prisoner he dealt with last time but discards the idea quickly since they had made peace for the most part. He won't fuck with him again, he sure as hell made sure of that.

"Whoa wait, who else knows?" Gunter asked looking around the room and noticing the security detail waiting for Cameron outside. They would stick around for another day or two because the FBI have made it mandatory since the M.W. was on the run again.

"At this point who doesn't. Look everyone here is suspicious. I'm the only suspect. They call me a rat. In more ways than one. With fun illustrations and everything. It is unnecessary and unnerving Cam."

Jonathan's not going to say he is scared because he isn't a coward and he straight up refuses to have a positive attitude on this. Or put a positive spin on it saying at least he's not dead or maimed. He wants out. He's done.

He has lost a year of his life in this hellhole, survived an assassination attempt because he is that important and is so happy that he hasn't been assaulted.

That had always been a thought on his mind a fucked up one sure but because he had arranged to not have a cell mate and he is kinda famous, known now in more circles than one he is safe.

He lost Dina to a good guy. One who he is still begrudgingly reluctant on calling a friend. He misses Gunter and Jordan. He wants to take a nap in a hammock under the sun. A book in hand, with a beer and sunglasses.

A cheeseburger with mustard, mayo and ketchup as his friends laugh in the background. Reality sets in the longer he thinks about it. He is going to spend his life here.

He thinks it a real tragedy that he'd give anything for a moment like that. But life isn't a fairytale and he is no idiot.

If he wants to have what he wants he is going to have to take it no matter what happens those around him.

Which is why he has to find a way to make Cameron, Gunter, Dina and Jordan stay as far away from him as possible if shit hits the fan and he is forced to make his move.

All too often he dreams of the Mystery Woman. Of taking her down. Asking why she is toying with them. She has already proved herself, she is an amazing person with an even better presence on stage. In her deliverance.

If she is the string puller or if someone else has something over her because he knows she can get the money, the fortune she seeks without them if she would really put her mind to it.

What does Alastair Black have to do with all of it. Does he have a secret family member? Did Grandpappy do something illicit and if so what stopped him from thinking that his father Sebastian Black had a stake in the situation too.

Thinking about grandpa the man was a key player, a part of a secret society full of old money and diabolical but influential looking A-holes so..that wasn't a stretch.

Moving on to his dear old daddy just having met the man. Knowing him well, he would not be the least bit surprised.

Maybe he is overthinking it. Not everyone in the world is out to get him.

One thing is clear to him he has done lost hope in Cameron and all of his promises but he will keep him safe no matter what comes his way.

"What do you plan on doing?"

The question drags him out of his daydreaming and he shrugs watching Jordan look at the pictures and papers outlining the walls from left to right.

"Use my fear as a motivator. I'm not sure yet. You know I have a killer headache I should probably sleep off. Thanks for showing up, I appreciate it guys."

He wants to say 'what else' then 'it's not like you'll do anything' but he is not blaming him. Cameron is doing what he can to help him as is the team. He knows that.

Jordan and Gunter share a look but don't say anything instead just wish him well and hug him reassuringly before walking out of the room to give them a moment because they know well enough that Cameron wants to linger around Johnny as long as possible.

"Don't hurt yourself trying alright." Cameron offers a tight lipped smile looking at him then away when Jonathan meets his gaze evenly.

"You're not being all that supportive. Where is the vote of confidence ever present for the most part. It's missing this time. Why is that."

The scar on Cameron's face had been a prop for the disguise that's good. He is alone here, bored even and the legal system has failed him.

There isn't much he looks forward to anymore and that scares him because the minute he has nothing to lose he is busting a bitch.

Breaking out of prison for a haircut and he might take up the cult on their offer. They can get him immunity if he coughs up pieces of information to the right people.

He knows more than he's willing to let on. For a minute now he's been thinking about using it to get what he wants but he has to play his cards right.

Knowing from the start that he is more than capable of rolling with the best of them even though he keeps a strict moral compass.

That his father and experiences with Cameron have also managed to serve his needs as a sort of training.

"You drugged me in the hospital Johnny. I haven't told anyone about it and I won't but whatever you did while I was under just be careful." Camreon knows that he borrowed his deck for a few days due to him bing unable to find it just before leaving the hospital.

He has found a copy set of cards sure but just like dad's quarter. His favorite deck of cards in particular is one of a kind.

Knowing the only people able to access them was a limited amount of people meaning someone from the team, Kay or Mike and that they would not touch his stuff. There was only one real suspect.

He had kept mum on the subject for a full day only to see it the next in his coat pocket after Jonathan had given him a hug in one of his visits.

Jonathan knows everything he does now not that hed kept anything from him. They do not have secrets from each other.

"Duly noted. Bye Cam." Johnny looks away as Cameron backs off clearly surprised, definitely disappointed that his brother isn't confiding in him. Wondering what happened to make them grow distant and what he could do to fix it.

He is going to go crazy just thinking about it. He already knows that.

"Yeah okay, see you later." Cameron lingers by the door to see Jonathan throwing his coin in the air from the little window on the door. He takes a deep breath to chill out, the place reminds him of the vault.

Not being able to get out, the rapidity in which the panic began to set in. He looks at the security guards quick to compose himself before finding Gunter and Jordan.

He cannot let Jonathan see him like this. He is no longer a scared kid in need of reassurance from him brother. Although from time to time he would not mind a few.

But honestly he needs to get a grip on his fears and relax because even though it is hella wack he won't die from being frightened.

.

Fifteen days have gone by and he is looking at the ceiling as he lays on his bed in the middle of the night feeling a little proud of himself.

It turns out that the warden of the prison had not been a fan of his and had been framing inmates for all kinds of crimes.

Ranging from petty to serious crimes and it had been that way for a while apparently. It sort of reminded him of the plot of 'Shawshank redemption' without the sidekick or much aside from that piece of storyline.

He had shed light on the subject exposing them to the world and more apparently the FBI. Internal affairs had taken it off their hands with the help of his team and Kay along with her partner.

He had done good, a kind deed. Unfortunately for him. It does not count when it comes to reducing him any sort of jail time or give him the possibilities of parole.

Which he finds extraordinarily fucked up.

This had been a good step or two above good behavior. He had discovered a real criminal, a super evil man.

One who got his rocks off screwing inmates over. He should be getting a freaking medal or the key to the city.

Instead he got squat and he is livid.

Apparently the people think he's a danger to society for having hid himself all the time from the world.

Being a murderer he understands but that's not really what they have chosen to focus on.

They want him locked in here because he's a magician. A smart and capable man, one who was in Las Vegas, Nevada only to appear in Manhattan, New York.

Stating that he can escape whenever he wants and they don't want that in streets even though the world is already aware of them being twins.

Real magic does not exist. It's just smoke and mirrors. An illusion. A well thought out and hopefully even better executed deception.

Most of this is because of his last trick and Cameron. Which he thinks is pretty ridiculous.

Jonathan could never blame him though, Cameron has done nothing wrong in his life and to him Cam is without a doubt the most precious person ever.

He sits up on his bed he cannot sleep so he will meditate to stop himself from thinking just how easy it would be to walk of here. Debating the pros and cons for the 500th time this week.

.

.

A bunch of stuff has gone down and they had managed to somehow catch the Mystery Woman off her game.

Which had been an unexpected surprise unless she had planned on getting caught which they later found out she had.

They had walked right into that one and she has come up a hero. It had been a real blow to his hopes for freedom.

A foreign diplomat was in the process of being rescued and then it was his wife's turn while the rest of the team uncovers a coup.

Yet here she is in this room trying to coax him into joining her on her quest while also attempting to convince him that she was a girl he had met long ago in Iceland.

Jonathan takes a moment to really look at her in the holding room now that he has a chance. He sees the handcuffs on her wrists whilst being fully aware that she could get out of them.

She is holding off on it for some reason.

"Whoops." He pulls on of them and her hand slams against the table as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes because I needed that." She looks at the coin in his hand and he swallows his words when she reaches out to touch his fingers taking it away from him.

"I remember the day I gave this to you. You called it your most prized possession."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He has always told Cam, his team. Anyone who asks that Sebastian had given him the coin but she's right M.W. herself had given it to him as a kid during his last night in Reykjavik.

"You played yourself." He side eyes her then the coin remembering that she had told him it was something to remember her by and he had given her his first kiss because he did not know what else to do or what she would like.

"Did I though?" She smiles and he feels as if he just lost a chess championship. Then he hears his brother arguing with Kay, protesting something and it all falls into place.

Her release is imminent as he hears Kay say something about the Justice department and he wants to throw up.

He knows what she did and exactly how she did it.

Having negotiated complete immunity in exchange for saving the diplomat's life and giving out several tips on a number of the FBI's most wanted, she walks out looking like she won and for all intents and purposes she had.

And as he stands here in the threshold looking shell-shocked thinking that he should hate her.

Instead he finds himself so damn impressed.

Another two days pass before Cameron comes by again. Visits Johnny in prison a few days later after the incident bearing gifts. Having stolen the map leading to the treasure to top all treasures.

And a half assed plan.

Taking it from the FBI no less to break him out and ask him to seek out the prize with him before the Mystery Woman could hope find it although she has a clear headstart.

Cameron looks excited and full of hope as he watches him just rambling on about what they could no will do together once they are outside, fugitives from the law because he has yet to be exonerated.

Jonathan is reminded of when they were children. Where the only actions that had real consequences was when messing up a trick in front of their father.

Jonathan does not want a part of the scheme or for that matter to hear about it because he has one of his own. One that doesn't suck and it will put Cameron in significantly less danger.

"Or I have another plan. As you know, I am now a part of a secret society. And they want you to join because you are a legacy. It gave me the FM vibe but they are super chill. Probably pychos but as long as I don't care about it, it doesn't matter to me."

Cameron proceeds to roll up his sleeves showing a set of tools to help pick the handcuffs so that he can get them off of Jonathan and explain the plan further.

"They can lend me some resources to help bail you out of prison quicker. You know hire a better lawyer or bribery is always on table. I'm just done playing by the rules Johnny."

"A few days ago you said that you had a plan. A year ago the same thing. Not even two minutes ago. That I just need to trust you. For fucks sake Cameron. You said I would be free but now.. where's my freedom Cam, the one that you promised."

He knows that it's too much to ask especially in this impossible situation but he had volunteered and Jonathan had put all of his faith in him because if anyone could help him. Save him, it is Cameron Black but looking at him now he has his doubts.

"Every time Dad would make our lives miserable. I would close my eyes and imagine that he was going to walk back into the room, smile. Admit that it was just a trick. That he would say ta-da. That he would pull an ace out of his sleeve but he never did. And now he's dead so he can't. But I can."

He does a magic trick literally pulling the mythical map out of his sleeve and Jonathan sighed softly.

His brother needs the stage and an audience like the ocean needs water or a flower needs bees.

"Alistair's map. You stole it from the FBI." Jonathan looks intrigued now. Seeing it up this close he knows that the Corvus Vale members were playing no games and why his grandfather took an interest in their ploys. This puzzle seemed interesting.

Like it was worthy of his time and efforts.

Cracking it would be better than finding the actual treasure in his opinion but all right. He has to hear Cameron out. It's not often that Cam shuts him up without reason.

"I did. The moment when the Mystery Woman escapes and we both know that she will. She is going wherever this map leads to and we will be there waiting for her."

"We?" As in plural. What...

Jonathan looks incredulous as Cameron nods clearly self-assured. Walking up to him and working on removing the handcuffs on his wrists. Looking digilent.

"I'm breaking you out of here."

"You know how risky that is?" Clearly Cameron thinks he has thought it through but Jonathan knows better and he bets anything that were he really to go through with it. At some point along this quest that Cameron is going to wing it.

"Yes." Cameron wants to say 'obviously' or 'no shit' he was not just going to suggest it if he wasn't fully intending on going through with it. "I do and I don't care. I'm done with the FBI."

"Yeah.." Jonathan looks at him disbelief evident in the tone of his voice and his stance. "What about Kay?"

"Yeah, her too." Cameron looks him dead in the eyes but Jonathan knows that he is bluffing. His brother has a crush on the agent and even though he personally thinks it is stupid of him. Jonathan will call him out on it.

"I don't believe you." Cameron wants to say that he doesn't care. That alright he has been getting feelings for Kay but that he knew from the beginning that it was a temporary situation.

That he had to get his shit together and forget about her. About Mike and the FBI life. And follow through with his promises to Johnny because he'd let enough time to by.

Still as he changes the subject he takes a moment to think about how they would react, wondering what they would say if they knew what he was planning.

"Johnny I should have never let Dad treat you then way that he did. Shouldn't have made you keep performing even after he died."

"I should not have made you do the Times Square trick when you clearly didn't want to. And I shouldn't have told you that my work with the FBI was going to get you out of jail because it didn't. You see that. I see that now too. And I'm so sorry."

He looks around the room at all of the paperwork on the walls and he feels like a horrible brother and person because he spent all of this time working on an impossible situation only made that way because he was following the rules and being law abiding.

Well that would stop today. He is ready.

"No."

What? That is not what he had expected to hear. Not now. Not when he needs a 'yes' instead or a 'sure'. Why would Jonathan say no to leaving this dump?

"I can't believe that you don't want to escape." The hand cuffs are off of Jonathan and he'd set them up on the table to look at him because it was distracting.

"I didn't say that, what I said was I don't want to escape with you." He stops talking for a moment then continues saying.

"So I didn't. I can't trust you Cam."

A few hours have passed since he got knocked out cold and had his clothes stolen from him only to wake up to see himself in prison.

So it seems that Jonathan has stolen his identity as well. Fuck, just what he needed.

Jonathan's words take a minute to set in and by the time he has got some form of an idea as to what he is going to do. Tears of frustration are falling down his face and he is not doing well.

He looks around the cell to find Johnny's burner phone and he calls himself hoping his brother hadn't discarded his shit yet.

"Do you hate me?" Cameron is asking a serious question. Sure as hell wants a response. He can handle it but at the six seconds and climbing pause there is not a good sign in sight.

"Johnny.." he asks a direct question he is going to get a direct answer or he is busting out of jail right now and going after him.

"Of course not dumbass. I don't want you to think that either but I'm going to level with you, I need this Cameron. Please just go along with it. I'm begging you. For once just let me be the selfish brother."

Cameron wants to say 'well damn I didn't know that was what you thought of me' but he doesn't instead he stays quiet listening to what Jonathan has to say for what is apparently the first time in his life.

"36-72 hours is all the headstart I need to get what I want. I betrayed you and trust me when I say I fully plan on answering for that. Not now though. I-I have to go now. We'll keep in touch Cam so just wait for me."

With that Jonathan throws Cameron's phone in a public restroom toilet pretty sure that it's waterproof but he doesn't care.

He had done it for dramatic effect and he is going to leave it there anyway. It does not matter if someone else takes it once he leaves, it is locked and factory reset already.

Deliberately not apologizing for his actions because if he had he would have turned around, punched him in the face again for ruining his plans then screaming would ensue with him wanting to fight Cameron and his brother looking broken, betrayed.

He would have himself to blame for it.

Cameron stares at the phone in his hand, blows his nose and takes a few deep breaths to calm down.

Okay he needs to figure some stuff out. First he won't call Mike or Kay, he is still done with them.

The FBI as a whole. Now more than ever. That part is no joke.

Second he cannot call his team for they would know something is up and they are too close to him to not figure it out or at least suspect that something sketchy is going on.

He wants to keep Jonathan's wish for as long as he can. After that he will break out of here and make like Houdini or a ninja and track Jonathan on his own.

.

.

A few minutes have passed since he took a shower. Having disposed of Cameron's phone earlier and gone out to buy himself a new one to call his brother back from it because he doesn't want to leave him alone like that and he has to explain himself a little more.

"Are you serious Jonathan." He hears Cam's voice showing a mix between amused and worried for him despite the tone of the betrayal as he asks.

Now that he has had some time to calm down and think about it. This isn't that bad of a plan.

He got knocked the fuck out and his face hurts yeah but Jonathan could use a few days in the sunshine. Maybe then he wouldn't be so upset about his situation and he'd give the plan a thought or two.

"Hey are you good? I knocked over the chair by association." Jonathan is packing up now. He bought a one way plane ticket to Andorra online because he wants to spend a few days backpacking through Europe as Cameron Black.

As far as the world knows he is still a free man. An eligible bachelor with a knack for magic and a killer bedside manner but moving past that he is just ready to see the world for himself.

Low-key thinking M.W. has a point. That it might just be magical even though Cameron won't be there until he has tracked him down.

"Yeah, yup. I think a tooth is loose but it will give me the excuse I need to bail. What are you doing?"

Jonathan winces because he probably went a little overboard there. He has almost finished here and even though Cameron is mad af with him right now it is not the worst thing in the world because they are working on it.

"Uh I'm just packing. The thrill of danger keeps me young and alive. I'm taking my gourmet mustard. I don't care at this point if Dina finds out because I have no idea if they sell it to Europe. Oh shit... in Yugoslavia."

He looks at a map squinting because he thinks prison life made him blind and he is unsure of it's pronunciation.

Is that a real place in Europe, he has no idea but he might as well find out while backpacking. As long as Cameron is off his trail for the time being it doesn't matter.

"Johnny you sound strange. Can you please send me the address once you land. If something changes and I don't know your location then how am I supposed to save you."

Thinking besides the fact that the last time he got on Jonathan's bad side he had a gun to his head and after that a fist colliding with his face. That everything is peachy but he keeps that to himself.

"Maybe next time. For the time being everything is good on my end. If anything changes I'll give you a heads up. And stop worrying Cam, if anything I do the saving. So trust me. Gotta go, love you. And thanks again. I owe you one."

This is not a goodbye.

Jonathan just isn't 100% sure if he will get a chance to say that again so he says it now and feels a little bile rise in his stomach because worry is creeping up on him now.

Wondering since maybe he is going over his head and just how many other people know about this map and the treasure leading to it.

Stopping his packing this time just walking out of the house because he has some items to obtain before leaving.

He hangs up on Cameron and throws his phone somewhere near a trash can in one of the allys. Going to his backpack and ditching the sweater he had put on because he had not accounted for the heat.

He had left Cam's tailored suit while strolling somewhere down the Manhattan streets and the people watching had just assumed that they were in hidden camera show following the famous, amazing 'Cameron' Black as was walking around being extravagant.

Making sure that Dina and Jordan were out before cornering Gunter, coming clean and having him swear to secrecy.

"You have trusted me for all this time and so has the team and I love you for it and so I had to let you know that in the coming days I'm going to be sending you a package."

"It will showcase my innocence. I want you to broadcast it live through every station you can get your hands on after you've seen it of course to make sure that it's legit. Cam doesn't know about this yet, I'd like to keep it that way. Only you can help me with this."

"It sounds like an awful lot of pressure. I'm just really not wanting to fail here." Jonathan looks at Gunter trying to coax him further.

"We all know that Jordan is the best liar and that Dina can't keep a secret to save her life so that leaves you. And I think you can tell them at the last second as long as Mike or Kay aren't around. Can you please do that for me?"

He grabs Cameron's passport then makes himself and Gunter a sandwich because he wants to stick around a little longer.

"As long as you stay in touch and come back once you find what you're looking for sure. Give me a call if you get in a bind or when you get the chance, yeah. Take care and if you get yourself killed I'll avenge you then I will kick your corpse."

Gunter's request sounds reasonable and it gets an honest laugh from him. Fuck, he missed him but looking at his phone he sees the time knowing that he has to hurry.

"Deal and you can keep the priceless junk in the secret room or give it to Dina and Jordan. I'll be home around Christmas and my birthday, I promise. Now I have to continue packing." He moves to hug Gunter tightly knowing that he'll miss him greatly.

"Take care of yourself and the team okay. Also tell my brother to..nah just tell Cam that I've made a payment arrangement with some of the prison's worst inmates in case that loser sets himself up to trouble."

Jonathan looks at the Archive one last time. His eyes landing on Houdini's book and he remembers reading it to Cam as a bedtime story on the days their father was out of town.

Knowing that with all of the artifacts belonging to Corvus Vale members in hand they can sell 'em on the dark web or the black market since they were entrusted to Alistair Black the items are basically part of his inheritance.

Because even though the original purpose was to find a way to go about 'masterfully safeguarding' their fortunes and then not retrieving said fortunes themselves means that they forfeited the right to it and gave it away as a gift.

* * *

Later Jonathan is almost caught up, caught off guard when Kay walks into his building only to find 'Cameron' about done packing up his things because Johnny is ready to dip.

Giddy with excitement and drive as he is preparing to move on. He is going to send out postcards from time to time just to check in once the rest of the team finds out about what he has done.

He goes to Cameron's nightstand and takes a picture of the team. Showing them sitting at a restaurant a few years back. He debates it for a moment then just takes it, the frame too.

He walks past Kay not caring all that much that she's following him, he knows how to be Cameron Black when the situation calls for it.

"That's it then. You're calling it quits and giving up like that? I thought more of you Cameron." She is still following him down the hallway and he wonders what business she has do here because last time he checked the FBi doesn't do house calls without due cause or a warrant.

"So did I and that makes two of us but this isn't a conversation I want to be having with you. Now if you will excuse me I have some packing to finish. Thanks for dropping by Kay."

He is being curt because fuck the police. They haven't done anything for him other than give out false hope.

He wouldn't have even gotten that much without Cameron's infiltration of the FBI.

"Did you talk to Jonathan. What does he think of all this?" Kay honestly sounds concerned but he knows better. He knows that she's stalling either to get out the words she wants to say or see if he wants to contribute.

"The conversation, it didn't go as planned." Jonathan is not lying. He takes a moment to look at her. Really see her. He thinks he might miss her, she was cool for the most part.

She and Mike had fought to let him see Cameron at the hospital and he appreciates it. He won't ever forget that.

"If you have to go and do something that you can't tell me about then you should go. But I just want you to know that I can still help you. I know we just had a massive set back Cameron but if we get back on track we will figure something out to free Jonathan once and for all. I promise."

She is here to ask him not to go, promising to do everything in her power to make it so.

Making it seem as if she and Mike can free him, his brother. After all is said and done she is not doing it for him. She is doing it for and because of her feelings towards his twin.

He can see that now and it pisses him off probably a length more than it should but it doesn't matter.

Here she is saying something about not wanting to be 'just an FBI agent' to him. Is this supposed to be a joke.

It is not a good one but it has to be, should be because of how unprofessional it is.

At first he let it slide with Dina because even though he loves her she isn't the one he has put all of his faith in, she was never the person he was closest to.

He still wants her to be happy, more than anything and if that means being with Mike then alright.

The story with Cameron is different and from experience he can tell that were Cameron to continue down this path with her, that it would not end pretty.

He knows that he has to go easy on her, that although he is jealous and angry that she does appear to come from a good place right now.

Jonathan hears her asking for a promise. About seeing him again in the future and because he is unsure himself if Cam will ever seek her out again and right now he doesn't want to think about it.

Instead he brushed her off.

"You know what Kay. No more promises." He is done with her and he does not care if he has ruined what could have been in between Cam and her.

Because then he remembers that Cameron would have let him rot for her. He proved it, broke his promises to him. Of freedom. Of no more magic. A life. The real thing. A whole life.

And instead broke his heart just like he broke all of his promises. Wasted his time.

Now it is his turn. He wants to give back.

This time he is going to get the money, the girl. The freedom. All at the expense of having Cameron locked away in concrete box with bars, caged in prison.

A real animal. His brother failed him.

Wasted a year-no took up his whole life. For the longest time he was his world. Nothing, no-one but Cameron mattered to him.

His team, Dina. They had, still do but it wasn't the same. As he looks at the coin in his hand he realized that she had a point.

That he was his happiest in Reykjavik where it had felt like he was just being honest, himself even though he was lying. Hiding who he was.

And he is angry. So he turns around and leaves Kay there, pretty sure she is close to tears and not wanting to witness it he walks away briskly into the streets.

Kay Daniels is not Cameron's type because he does not approve. Not anymore. So it's a wrap.

A done deal.

He does not hate her. He doesn't dislike her either and if she weren't the person working on his case he might not have found such of a problem with it but that is not the case and he is not sorry.

She should not get involved because things are bound to get deep and twisted, far bigger than the two of them.

Jonathan does not feel bad bad about what he has done. Not in the slightest. He was going to burn all the bridges Cameron himself couldn't, would not if that is what it took to make himself feel better.

In the morning he will inform Cameron about what he has done. See if his brother is as finished with the agent as he says he is or not but for now it does not matter so he goes to a bar.

Orders himself and drink then another, a round only to meet up with the Mystery Woman who despite not knowing her name isn't so much of a mystery anymore.

Map in hand with nothing to lose and billions perhaps trillions to gain since it is where America's true founders left their stash. Unless she makes it messy and double-crosses him.

A very real, valid possibility he has a contingency plan for. He might fall in love with her if he doesn't double cross her first.

He askes for her name at which point she leans in to whisper her it into his ear and he sincerely doubts that she told him the truth.

Not that he cares.

He has always appreciated a good mystery and anonymity is bound to keep things interesting for him.

"Let's get out of here." He smirks and she presses a kiss into his lips. And damn he feels like a villain. One who had not taken into account how much he would enjoy it.

"You asked for immunity instead of bailing me out, why? It would have been so much easier. On both of us. Unless you were just trying to lowball me, get me to leave my guard down and take the map and treasure all for yourself. You still can you know."

He offers her a glass, downing him in one go. Knowing that he should stay sober for what's to come but that at the moment he doesn't care about his own wellbeing.

"I knew you wanted Cameron to suffer through what you've been in for a while. Perhaps not to that extent. You can absolve him of all his crimes in a week or a year. It's up to you."

She hands over a flash drive holding the footage clearing up his name and involvement in the stranger's death.

Effectively stripping his slate clean for him. Giving him an out. If he wants to run, disapear he is free to do so. She already saw the map. Is willing to do the work with or without him.

Still if he wants to stay she thinks they would make a hell of a team. Thinking that he is still the cute boy she met years ago on a theater rooftop.

One whom both now know that she had confused for Cameron but that they have the opportunity to recreate the moments or add on to and improve on them.

Unless they chose to go in a completely different path and only work together for the money. Who knows, they will cross that bridge when they get there.

Jonathan takes a drink and looks at the flashdrive in his hand. He will send it out to Gunter this time because he's his right hand man and best friend outside of Cam since Jordan is a little closer to his brother.

He can keep a secret for him even though it's probably asking for too much. Jonathan has already asked him to watch the footage once it arrives.

To keep it a secret from the team or anyone else until he is over it and forgives Cam for wasting his time, for lying.

All of it.

Once he figures out a way to free Cameron, give him his identity back and get his brother back all to himself, his trust.

They are going to spend some of the fortune on a vacation with the team then maybe make their way back onto a stage in a few years.

For now though needs a small break from his brother. All he wants to do is just follow the girl who made him happy for a week so long ago.

Whom he showed and shared his secrets with under the Northern Lights. The beautiful night sky of Reykjavik. That and to solve the mystery of the puzzle his family is ment to at some point crack and protect.

Knowing that Cameron and his team will be there with him at the end of it all and when the time comes.


End file.
